Italy x Germany
by Dorky3599
Summary: Italy and Germany have some alone time... It's all so perfect... (Re-upload)


AUTHERS NOTE: Ok my first, full on lemon… It's ok-ish… well it's not my first but it's my first published one! So.. Ve~! read on! DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the lemon-ness in this story, Hetalia belongs to someone else~ Don't like Boy x Boy then don't read!)

Italy x Germany R-18 (re-upload.. don't like don't read)

The blind fold made Germany more aware of everything Italy did. The small hands that ran over his chest sent tingles up his spine and the thin lips that kissed down his neck made his gasp ever so slightly.

"Mmmmm, Italy," Germany moaned out.

Italy closed his eyes as Germanys hands found his face and sighed. It had been a while since they had been alone. Italy allowed Germany to pull him in and kissed him passionately. The taste of Italy's mouth was something Germany would never get tired of.

Their tongues danced and twirled together in a way that has been perfected over time. Italy pulled the blindfold off and parted from Germany for air. They were both breathing deeply and had slight blushes upon their faces with a lusty look.

Lying back, Italy had his arms above his head and tempted Germany with a lusty grin. Italy could be extremely seductive if he wanted to be. Germany slowly crawled over him, like a cat over its prey. Leaning down Germany attached himself to the smaller man's neck.

Italy gasped at the harsh sucking and grazing of teeth on his neck. Grabbing fistfuls of blond hair he wrapped his legs around the German and moaned quietly. Germany moved down Italy's body, licking and sucking on his skin.

Reaching his dissertation, Germany smirked at how excited his lover has already gotten. Licking the head Italy moaned and moved his hips, trying to get Germany to take more of him in. Germany gave into Italy's wishes and took his whole length in.

"Ve~ Germany~!" Italy moaned as he tried to buck his hips up but was held down by strong hands.

Bobbing his head Germany sent waves of pleasure up the Italians body, sharp moans and cries of pleasure could be heard from Italy. His body was very sensitive much to Germany's liking. Germany knew Italy wouldn't last much longer.

Not wanting it to all be over so soon, Germany pulled away. Italy moaned in disappointment. Germany moved back up to kiss Italy. Wrapping his arms around Germany, Italy moved into kiss him but instead he swapped their positions.

Germany was taken by surprise as Italy flipped them. A mischief grin spread across Italy's face as Germany looked up at him with a questioning glance. Italy lent down and locked his lips with Germany.

Italy gently rocked his hips against Germany. Germany pulled out of the kiss and looked at the boy on top of him. Germany felt Italy grab his hand and pull it to his mouth. Germany watched as Italy took three fingers into his mouth.

Germany blushed at the lewd act. Italy closed his eyes as he sucked Germany's fingers, coxing them with as much saliva as he could. Hips gently pressed down against Germany, making him moan. Italy pulled the fingers from his mouth, a strand of saliva still connecting them to his lips.

Germany moved forwards and licked the strand from his lip before kiss him passionately. Germany moved his wet fingers down Italy's body making his shiver. As he reached Italy's entrance, they broke the kiss.

"Ve~ oh Germany…" Italy moaned; no more words were needed as Germany pushed a finger inside.

Italy groaned as he buried his face in Germanys pale neck. Germany moved his finger in and out, before adding a second. To stop the groan, Italy bit Germany's neck. Germany moaned at the teeth sinking into his flesh.

"Italy…" He moaned as he pushed a third finger in.

Moving them around, Germany hit something inside Italy that made him arch his back and gasp. Doing it again, Italy moaned and rocked down. Germany smirked as he did it again; Italy was getting very turned on.

"Ve~ Germany, please," Italy begged.

Germany removed his fingers as he rolled them so he was on top again. Grabbing Italy's legs and lifting them, Germany positioned himself at his stretched entrance. Italy tangled his fingers in his blond hair.

Slowly, Germany pushed in. Italy moaned softly, gripping Germany tighter. Kissing Italy's neck softly, Germany rocked his hips. Italy responded by arching his back and gasping. Their pace was slow at first but slowly speed up.

Germany hit that place inside Italy and his vision went white. Moaning in pleasure Italy's hands gripped the sheets as he bit his lower lip and looked up into those blue eyes he so loved. Germany started a fast and rough pace.

"Ve~ Germany! Oh Germany!~" Italy moaned as he arched his back, the knot of pleasure growing tighter.

Germany grunted in return as he slammed into Italy harder. They were both reaching their end, pleasure racking their bodies. Reaching down, Germany began to pump Italy. Italy just couldn't take it anymore.

"GERMANY!" Italy called as he came, his muscles tightening and his seed spilling over his and Germany's chest.

Germany felt Italy's muscles tighten and it sent him over the edge. Gripping Italy's hips, Germany filled his lover's body. Panting, he rode out his orgasm as Italy made small moaning sounds. Gasping with panting breath, Germany kissed Italy's neck as he pulled out.

"Ve~ That.. That was good," Italy whispered as he curled into Germany.

"Ja," Germany whispered, kissing Italy on the forehead.

"It was hot," A French accent came from the slightly open window followed by laughter.

"Wow, bruder…" Prussia was laughing his ass off at the embarrassed looks on the lover's faces.

Spain just looked at them apologetically as Italy pulled the sheets up his body; the way a woman would to cover up and Germany looked ready to kill. At the sight of Germany's face the trio ran in fear of their lives.

"Ve~ Germany?" Italy said looking at the fuming German.

"Sorry Italy," Germany said as he hugged the Italian and they flopped back down onto the bed.

A/N: Lol… sorry for the end… it just kind of happened. Anyway hope you liked this and will read some more of my things!


End file.
